1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement for carrying out operations on an agricultural land, which implement is configured to be moved in a direction of travel by a tractor with a three-point linkage.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-B1-1.300.065, hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a mowing device which is provided with attaching means to be attached to a three-point linkage of a tractor. The mowing device comprises a tool beam with mowing discs. The tool beam is connected to a three-point hitch. The three-point hitch is connected to the attaching means via hinges and a hingeable beam. A first hinge connects the three-point hitch at the side of the tool beam directly to the attaching means at that side. A second hinge connects the three-point hitch in the middle of the implement to the middle attaching means. The hingeable beam is provided at the side of the three-point hitch that is faced away from the tool beam. The hingeable beam is at one end hingeably connected to the attaching means at that side. The other end of the hingeable beam is hingeably connected to the three-point hitch. When the tool beam hits an obstacle during use, the tool beam will exert a force on the three-point hitch, as a result of which the three-point hitch will rotate with respect to the attaching means. For this purpose, the three-point hitch pivots about its hinges and the hingeable beam rotates.
A drawback of the known mowing device is that the mowing result is irregular if obstacles causing the three-point hitch to break out are actually present.